The liquid crystal panel, also known as the liquid crystal display (LCD), is an electronic display device which is commonly used currently, and a timing controller (T-CON) is a circuit commonly used in a direct current (DC-DC) circuit of the display device. The existing T-CON circuit is shown in FIG. 1.
In the implementation of the technical scheme in the existing technique, the following technical problems exist.
The core power voltage of the existing T-CON requires to be very stable, and it can not vary with a load. When the load varies, the output voltage Vcore of the core power voltage of the existing T-CON may vary with the variation of the load. Thus theT-CON may work incorrectly.